What are you waiting for ?
by Quelqu'un
Summary: Les chevaliers ont tous eut droit à un repos mérité, sauf ces trois traîtres qui ne pourront s'absoudre de leurs crimes et devront vivre avec quelque chose de pire que toutes morts : ce sentiment de culpabilité qui leur enserra le coeur. Post Hadès, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : L'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, idem pour les personnages. Ils appartiennent à Kurumada._

_Bon, tout d'abord je préviens ceux qui seront déçus d'avance : le premier chapitre n'est pas à l'image des suivants. Je l'ai fait court car je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration, et en même temps si. C'est étrange, mais j'ai plein d'idées mais je ne peux ou ne veux pas les exploiter. Allez savoir pourquoi.  
__J'avoue que j'ai eut du mal au début, pour les dialogues. Je suis une inconditionnelle des guillemets et ils n'apparaissent pas ici. C'est vraiment... Enervant. _

_L'identité de Milian est facile à deviner ? Dommage, je ne cherchais pas à conserver son anonymat. Mais peut-être que vous vous trompez ? En même temps, ça m'étonnerais._

* * *

L'homme aux longs cheveux aigue marine grogna. En face de lui un blond un peu plus jeune baissait la tête, l'air coupable. Il n'aimait pas quand son tuteur s'enervait. C'était rare (très rare) et quand ça arrivait... Une catastrophe nucléaire était à craindre. Dans les mains du plus vieux, une lettre qui semblait être la source de la discorde.

- Camus... Je sais que je ne t'ai rien dit avant d'écrire à mon père, mais je voulais juste voir si il restait quelqu'un... Je n'ai jamais voulu partir !  
-... J'espère pour toi que c'est vrai.

Hyoga se mordilla la lèvre infèrieure. Il était vrai qu'engager un detective privé pour retrouver son père et de lui écrire quelques temps après, tout cela sans en informer celui qui avait été son maître et qui, à présent, était son tuteur légal, n'avait pas été la meilleure idée qu'il avait eut de toute se vie.

- Est-ce que je peux la lire, quand même ?

Yeux de chien battu. Jamais Camus n'a résisté à ses yeux là. Ce dernier soupira avant d'abdiquer.

- Vas-y.

Hyoga lui prit la lettre des mains puis la décacheta lentement. Il prit le papier se trouvant à l'interieur et l'observa quelque secondes, avant de le lire.

_Cher Hyoga,  
__Je ne doute pas que tu puisse être le fils de Natassia : tu écris comme elle.__Je ne savais pourquoi elle avait disparu de ma vie, et j'ai souvent cru qu'elle en avait assez d'être ma maîtresse sans que je divorce de ma femme.__Et tu m'apprends qu'elle était enceinte... Enfin bref, je suppose que les élucubration d'un homme comme moi doivent te sembler futiles, je vais donc aller à l'essentiel.__Je me réprésente, même si tu dois déjà connaître mon identité : __Je m'appelle Kristos Nakagawa. J'ai 43 ans et je possède la nationalité japonaise bien que ma mère fut grecque. __J'ai un fils de 21 ans, qui s'appelle Milian. Il est grec et a disparu l'année de ses 6 ans. Je l'ai retrouvé, mais il est plongé dans un profond coma. C'est ton demi-frère. __Je ne suis pas marié, du moins plus, car mon Hali (la mère de Milian, une grecque) à découvert que je l'avais trompée avec Natassia. Depuis, je ne l'ai pas revue et j'ai appris il y a peu qu'elle était morte. __Tu connais déjà mon numéro de telephone et mon adresse, je suppose. __Appelle moi si tu compte me rendre visite.  
__Bonne journée,  
__K. NAKAGAWA_

Hyoga esquissa un sourire. Son père avait l'air de quelqu'un de très gentil. Il se demandait pourquoi sa mère avait fui. Sûrement à cause de l'ex femme de Kristos. Derrière lui, Camus se pencha legèrement afin de glaner quelques informations sur le père de Hyoga. Père qui allait peut-être lui enlever la seule personne qui l'appréciait et qu'il appréciait en retour. D'ailleurs, si Hyoga vivait avec lui et non avec la famille qu'on lui aurait cherché, c'était uniquement grace à Saori Kido. Athéna, qui s'était montrée si miséricordieuse envers ses anciens chevaliers. Ils avaient tous ressucités au sanctuaire, sauf quelques uns. Mu du Belier, Milo du Scorpion et Aiolia du Lion. Athéna avait déclaré qu'ils vivaient et se souvenaient de tout après une certaine periode, mais avaient effectué l'Athéna Exclamation alors qu'ils en connaissaient les risques et les conséquences. Elle les avait donc envoyés aux quatres coins (ou aux trois, vu leur nombre) et s'était arrangée pour que leur famille les retrouve. Lui, Shura et Saga auraient aussi du être bannis, mais ils étaient morts et avaient fait cela pour elle. Comment les punir ?

- Camus... Tu m'autoriserais à aller chez lui ?  
-... Bien sur. Si tu me laisse t'accompagner.  
- Merci !

Hyoga sourit à son tuteur puis laissa echapper un baillement. Géné, il se frotta la tête et tira la langue. Camus eut un sourire attendrit et déclara " Au lit ! ", et Hyoga lui obéit. Ce dernier rentra dans sa chambre, se deshabilla et s'enroula dans sa couette pour un repos bien mérité.

Camus se retrouvait donc seul dans le salon. Il se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de vodka. Lui, le grand, noble et fort chevalier du Verseau avait peur. Mais pour Hyoga, il ne devait pas laisser apparaître cette peur.

Après quelques verres, le Français se leva et lui aussi partit se coucher dans sa chambre. Demain, ils appeleraient Kristos et bientôt, Hyoga rencontrerai la figure paternelle et l'abandonnerait. Il en était persudaé.

--

Milian entendait les gens se deplacer autour de lui. En un sens, ça lui faisait peur. Beaucoup plus que sa vie d'avant, même si celle-ci lui était presque inconnue. Il retrouvait peu à peu ses souvenirs, mais tout était flou. Il se souvenait de Kristos et de Hali. Ses parents. Hali avait toujours aimé Kristos, mais celui-ci ne le lui rendait pas. D'ailleurs, il avait confié à Milian qu'il avait une amoureuse mais qu'en aucun cas il ne devait en parler à Hali. Le jeune garçon avait accepté et gardé le secret. Il avait toujours été plein de vie, très gentil et agréable. Son dernier souvenir d'enfance était celui de sa mère, pleurant, l'observant et lui souriant. La falaise et... Hali disparait. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, lui et son père avaient causé la mort de sa mère. Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était encore sur la falaise, des gens en armures vinrent le chercher et après... Ce fut le trou noir. Mais ce trou noir génait Milian. Ca n'était pas normal. Comme si un voile protecteur de couleur sombré avait été déposé et se souleverait quand le vent le souhaiterais. Quand Milian serait prèt. Il entendait Kristos qui lui parlait. Il avait retrouvé Natassia, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Son fils. Leur fils. Un jeune garçon de 15 ans nommé Hyoga. Milian sourit interieurement. Depuis que le corps de Hali avait été retrouvé dans la glace, parfaitement conservé, Kristos avait été accablé de chagrin et l'entendre ainsi heureux ravissait Milian. Il sentait que son reveil approchait. Oui... Plus que cet agaçant voile obscur.

--

Kristos Nakagawa dormait, avachi sur le canapé. Il avait passé toute la journée avec son fils jusqu'a la fin des visites, quand une infirmière rougissante lui avait demandé de quitter la chambre du jeune homme pour faire sa toillette. Après cela, Kristos était rentré chez lui et s'était tout de suite étalé sur le canapé et avait ronflé toute la nuit durant. La sonnerie criarde du telephone le reveilla et il se dirigea vers l'appareil bruyant en lachant des "ça va, j'arrive", même si il était au courant que son futur interlocuteur ne l'entendrais pas. Il bailla et décrocha le telephone, le mettant en haut parleur afin de l'entendre et de parler tandis qu'il s'habillait.

- Kristos Nakagawa, j'écoute ?  
- Bonjour, c'est Hyoga...

Kristos se figea dans l'enfilement de son pentalon. Puis s'approcha du combiné en le regardant avec des yeux pleins d'amours, destinés à son fils.

- Bonjour Hyoga. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, et vous ?  
- Tutoie moi, s'il te plait. Ca va très bien. Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à m'appeller ?  
- J'aimerais qu'on se voit aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien... Enfin si tu as le temps.  
- Bien sur. Venez chez moi vers seize heures, on discutera et ensuite on ira voir ton demi-frère. Ca vous va ?  
- Deux minutes. Camus ? Ca irait d'aller chez mon père à seize heure et ensuite d'aller voir mon demi-frère ? D'accord, merci.  
- Donc ?  
- Il veut bien. Quelle chance que nous habitions à Paris, nous aussi !  
- Oui. Bonne matinée, Hyoga.

Kristos raccrocha et soupira. Il jeta un regard à sa montre qui lui revela qu'il n'avait plus que trois heures pour faire le ménage avant que son fils n'arrive. L'homme alluma son ordinateur, mit de la musique populaire et commença son menage.

* * *

_Voilà. C'est la fin du premier chapitre. N'hesitez pas à commenter tout cela, je ne vous mordrais pas. Quoi que...  
__Bref. Bonne soirée/journée/matinée._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamer : L'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, idem pour les personnages. Ils appartiennent à Kurumada._

_Merci au petit nombre de personnes ayant donné leur avis ou m'ayant mis dans leurs alertes. Je voulais vous annoncer que je pars en vacances la semaine prochaine, du 7 au 12 avril. Je n'aurais pas mon ordinateur, donc je poste ce chapitre en avance. Après mes vacances, j'essaierais de me régulariser à un chapitre par semaine, généralement le mercredi. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Hyoga apposa sa joue contre la vitre fraiche, observant le paysage defiler devant ses yeux. La pluie avait envahi cette journée de mars. Camus, quant à lui, restait impassible, concentré sur la route rendue glissante par la pluie. Kristos n'habitait pas bien loin, cependant. Et bientôt apparût l'immeuble du père de Hyoga. Celui-ci n'avait vraissemblablement pas de problèmes d'argent, vu l'extèrieur du batiment. Camus se trouva une place et ils sortirent de la voiture. Bientôt, ils purent appercevoir Kristos qui les attendait à l'entrée de l'immeuble. Et il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée que se faisait Camus et Hyoga se faisaient de lui.

Kristos Nakagawa était un homme de 43 ans à qui la quarantaine allait à ravir. Il possédait de longs cheveux noirs bleutés et des yeux bleus gris. Il était juste un peu plus grand que Camus et bizarement, il rappellait quelqu'un à ce dernier. Mais il balaya ces inquiétudes en se disant qu'il ressemblait à Hyoga vu qu'il était son père et clos ce débat interieur.

- Bonjour ! Je suis Kristos.  
- Camus. Enchanté.

Les deux adultes échangent une poignée de main virile sous l'oeil amusé de Hyoga qui s'avança lui aussi.

- Bonjour...  
- Comment vas-tu Hyoga ?  
- Bien et toi ?  
- Très bien. Bon, entrez, sinon vous allez prendre froid.

Hyoga et Camus suivirent Kristos qui rentrait dans l'immeuble. Le père de Hyoga leur désigna une porte qu'il ouvrit et les tout trois entrèrent. La pièce était décorée avec gout, dans des tons chauds. Kristos les invita à s'assoir dans le canapé tandis que lui se dirigeait vers la cuisine.

- Thé ou café ?  
- Un thé pour moi, répondit Hyoga  
- Thé aussi, merci.

Kristos déposa tasses et sachets de thé sur la table puis alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et versa l'eau dans les tasses. Tout trois y déposèrent leurs sachets et Camus décida d'engager la conversation sur un terrain neutre.

- Alors, Kristos, que faites-vous dans la vie ?  
- Pharmacien, mais je suis en congé pour m'occuper de mon fils. Et vous ?  
- Je suis cuisinier. Qu'a votre fils, exactement ? Je sais qu'il est à l'hopital mais...  
- Il est dans le coma.  
- Désolé.  
- Mais il n'est pas mort ! Ne soyez pas désolé ! Vous le verez tout à l'heure... Quand nous aurons fini notre thé !

Kristos souriait, mais les deux chevaliers n'étaient pas dûpes. Le père de Hyoga était immensément triste. Celui-ci débarassa les tasses et le service à thé puis les mit dans l'evier. Il revint auprès de ses invités et les invita à remettre leurs manteaux. Après quelques délibérations, ils décidèrent de prendre la voiture de Camus afin de se rendre à l'hôpital, vu le temps horrible qu'il faisait. Kristos s'installa devant auprès de Camus, laissant un Hyoga bougonnant à l'arrière.

--

Kristos, Hyoga et Camus entrèrent dans l'hôpital, tout de suite accueuillis par de chaleureux "bonjour" de la part des infirmières. Kristos expliqua, géné, qu'il venait ici tout les jours depuis six mois et que le personel le connaissait bien, à présent. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascensceur et grimpèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage ou ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les premières chambres. Kristos s'arreta devant la chambre 208 et se tourna vers les deux autres.

- Je vous préviens : il a vraiment l'air d'un cadavre...

Il poussa la porte, dévoilant une chambre d'hopital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Seulement, dans le lit qui tronait au milieu de la chambre se trouvait un jeune homme. Milian.

Milian avait du être musclé et bronzé, tel le grec qu'il était. Malheureusement, six mois de coma avaient réussi à le rendre aussi pâle que Hyoga. Ses muscles supposés avaient fondus, laissant apparaître son extrème maigreur. Sa chevelure bleue violacée était terne. Mais malgrès tout cela, Camus le reconnut instantanément. Il fut presque soulagé de voir que Milo n'était pas sous assistance respiratoire.

Milo du Scorpion. Ou plutôt, Milian Nakagawa. Camus pâlit. Voilà le sort réservé à un des plus fidèles protecteurs d'Athéna. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui lui était arrivé. Kristos alla s'installer sur la chaise près du lit, désignant du menton deux autres chaises qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté. Camus secoua la tête et s'installa tandis que Hyoga faisait de même. Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient relacher du regard ce qu'était devenu Milo. Kristos prit la main de l'endormi et lui adressa un regard doux.

- Bonjour, Milian... Aujourd'hui, ton petit frère et son tuteur sont venus te rendre visite. Hyoga, Camus, je vous présente Milian.

--

Milian entendait son père lui raconter sa journée. Alors comme ça, son frère et son tuteur étaient là ? Ils n'étaient pas bien bruyants. Une voix d'homme différente de celle de son père se fit entendre. Le tuteur, sans aucun doute. Une voix de jeune garçon, plus jeune. Milian se souvenait que Hyoga n'avait que 15 ans. Leurs voix le troublait, cependant. Comme si il les connaissait mais que ce fichu voile n'acceptait pas qu'il soit au courant. Quoi que...

Camus. Hyoga. Ces deux noms le firent frissoner interieurement. Et il se souvint d'Athéna, du sanctuaire, de son surnom qu'il adopta completement, Milo, de Camus, de Saga, des autres chevaliers d'Or, de la mort de son ami, d'Aiolia qui tentait maladroitement de lui remonter le moral... Et finalement, cette soirée fatidique. Celle ou il était mort.

L'horloge avait été déclanchée, et Athéna avait ordonné à Milian de faire des rondes autour des dernières maisons, dont il était le seul gardien encore vivant. De ce fait, Milian surveillait la septième, la huitième, la neuvième, la dixième, la onzième et la douzième maison ainsi que le temple du pope ou Athéna dormait. Alors qu'il allait faire son compte rendu, Athéna l'informa que quelqu'un surveillait la troisième maison. Kanon du Dragon des Mers, général de Poséidon. Ce dernier apparut devant Athéna, l'informant que Saga avait facilement déjoué l'illusion qu'il avait créé dans la maison des gémeaux. Sa vue agaça Milian qui lui fit subir treize des quatorze coups de l'aiguille écarlate sans que Kanon n'esquisse ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement pour le stopper. Il ne l'acheva pas avec l'Antarès mais toucha un point qui stoppa l'hémoragie du chevalier. Oui. Milian sauva la vie du gardien de la troisième maison, Kanon des Gemeaux, chevalier d'Or au service d'Athéna. Après cela, il redescendit pour sa ronde et, arrivé au dixième temple, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la maison de la vierge essuyer une Explosion galactique sans aucun dommage. Sans doute Saga avait-il tenté de dissiper l'illusion de la maison du Cancer. Milian décida de descendre jusqu'au temple de Shaka, voir si celui-ci n'aurait pas besoin d'aide. Même s'il savait que Shaka n'accepterait jamais l'aide du chevalier de la huitième maison, et lui ordonnerait de rentrer dans le douzième temple afin de surveiller les six temples sans surveillance. Arrivé au septième temple, il sentait l'affrontement qui avait lieu dans le jardin des Arbres Jumeaux. Il se hatta d'arriver à la maison de la Vierge et se cacha derrière une colonne, observant le spectacle tout en masquant son cosmos. Aiolia et Mû faisaient face aux trois renégats bien affaiblis. Camus, Shura et Saga devaient avoir perdu quelques uns de leurs sens après leur combat contre Shaka. Après une tentative de Seiya et Aiolia pour éliminer les traîtres, Milian fit son entrée. Il toisa ses futurs adversaires, puis lança son attaque contre Saga qui ne broncha pas mais lui envoya une explosion galactique qui l'envoya contre un mur de la maison déjà bien amochée. Après quelques délibérations, ils décidèrent d'utiliser l'Athéna Exclamation. L'attaque interdite. Malheureusement, ils étaient de force égale, et si un seul chevalier modifiait l'intensité de l'attaque, tous y passeraient, y compris Athéna qui se trouvait pourtant beaucoup plus haut. Les bronzes interférèrent dans l'attaque et bientôt, la boule d'énérgie explosa dans le ciel, détruisant le temple de la vierge, ainsi que la quasi-totalité des temples. Ils furent projetés quelque part dans les décombres du douxième temple et bientôt, Milian, Mû et Aiolia pûrent constater que les renégats avaient la peau dûre et que, s'ils n'étaient pas chanceux, les bronzes avaient succombé. Lui, Aiolia et Mû allaient en finir avec les traîtres, mais Athéna leur interdit de les tuer et leur ordonna d'emmener Saga, Camus et Shura devant la statue d'Athéna où elle se trouvait. Tout trois prirent sur leurs dos des traîtres étonnés, et Shura tenta bien de faire des excuses à Aiolia à propos de son frère mais le Lion le fit taire. Aucune autre parole ne fut échangé, et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant Athéna et déposèrent les corps des renégats avec la toute la délicatesse à laquelle des hommes comme eux avaient droit. Athéna demanda à Kanon d'apporter ce qu'il était allé chercher tout à l'heure, et bientôt Saga tenait entre ses mains la dague avec laquelle il avait tenté de mettre fin aux jours de Saori Kido, réincarnation d'Athéna. Saga n'osant pas faire ce pourquoi il avait dérangé tout le sanctuaire, Athéna elle-même se trancha la gorge et se rendit, accompagnée de ses six chevaliers, en Enfer, royaume d'Hadès. A l'entrée des Enfers, Mû, Aiolia et lui se firent battre par Rhadamante qui les envoya dans la prison du Coccyte. Après cela, ils sortirent de leur prison de glace pour aider Shaka, Dohko et les bronzes à briser le mur des lamentations, entreprise dans laquelle ils perdirent la vie. Et après... Plus rien que le noir. Et bientôt la voix de Kristos qui lui parle. Jusqu'a aujourd'hui.

Est-ce la présence de Hyoga et Camus qui l'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire ? Il l'ignorait. Mais... Si ils étaient là, ils avaient du voir à quoi il ressemblait. Kristos lui avait dit qu'il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os. Milian se demanda si, maintenant que le voile avait disparu, il pouvait se reveiller. Milian tenta d'ouvrir un oeil...

--

Kristos sursota. Son fils venait d'entrouvrir les yeux. Certes, le mouvement avait presque été imperceptible, mais Milian réagissait.

- Hyoga, peux-tu aller chercher une infirmière et lui dire que Milian se reveille ?  
- Bien sur.

Hyoga sortit de la pièce. Milian tremblait legèrement, comme s'il voulait effectuer quelque chose mais que son corps refusait de suivre. Camus ne quittait pas des yeux le fragile chevalier dans son lit d'hôpital. Les paupières closes jusqu'il y a six mois se fendirent legèrement et bientôt laissèrent appercevoir deux orbes bleues. Mais le regard pétillant et malicieux que Camus connaissait à Milo avait disparu. Son regard était comme vide, comme s'il ne voyait pas les personnes auprès de lui. Mais il voyait Milian, pas Milo.

- Kri... Stos...  
- Oui, Milian, je suis là.

Kristos ressera sa prise sur la main de son fils. Il pleurait presque.

- Mes yeux... noir...  
- Tu ne vois rien ?  
- Oui...  
- Calme toi, je suis sûr que ça reviendra.

Milian ne répondit pas, ésquissant un pauvre sourire sur ses lèvres gercées.

- Milian... Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi et Hyoga ?

Deux têtes se tournent vers Camus. Kristos, se demandant comment son fils pouvait déjà connaître son frère et son tuteur, et Milian, qui cherchait ses mots.

- Oui... J'ai retrouvé la mémoire juste avant de me reveiller...

Hyoga rentra dans la pièce, suivi d'un medecin. Il salua Kristos qu'il connaissait déjà et adressa un bref salut à Camus. Le médecin s'approcha de Milian, vérfiant qu'il allait bien.

- Milian, vous ne voyez pas ?  
- Non. Tout est noir...  
- Nous ferons des examens demain. Messieurs, si vous voulez bien nous laisser...

Camus, Hyoga et Kristos sortirent de l'hopital puis déposèrent Kristos chez lui. Ce dernier leur fit un signe de main avant de disparaître dans son immeuble. Les deux anciens chevaliers rentrèrent chez eux, les esprits pleins d'interrogations.

--

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie du telephone reveilla Hyoga qui se traina péniblement jusqu'au combiné. Il décrocha, jetant un regard mauvais à Camus qui ronflait sur le canapé. A tout les coups, il n'avait pu s'endormir et avait fini sa soirée devant la télévision.

- Moui ?  
- Tu n'as pas l'air réveillé, Hyoga, je gène peut-être...  
- Non, non... Pourquoi tu nous appelle à cette heure matinale ?  
- Enfait, je voulais te donner des nouvelles de Milian.

Hyoga dressa l'oreille, à présent complètement reveillé.

- Alors ?  
- Hé bien... Sa visibilité à beaucoup baissé, et il sera sûrement obligé de porter des lunettes. Pour le moment il ne voit que des ombres, mais les medecins m'ont assuré que ça s'arrangerait. Suffit d'être patient... Et puis il a eut les deux jambes broyées, alors il restera en fauteuil quelques temps.  
- Hum...  
- Bon et bien, à bientôt !

La tonalité se fit entendre, mais Hyoga ne bougea pas le telephone de son oreille, comme figé. Alors c'était ainsi que finissaient le fier et noble chevalier d'Or du Scorpion ? Infirme, renié par sa déesse et ses pairs...

Tout en reposant le telephone sur son socle, Hyoga se fit une promesse.  
Jamais il n'abandonnerait Milian à son sort. Oui. Il le jurait devant Athéna, et même devant tout les dieux de l'Olympe. Son frère ne serait pas seul.

* * *

_Alors ? Un avis positif ou négatif ? J'attends vos suggestions afin d'améliorer cette histoire._

_Quelqu'un._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclamer : L'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, idem pour les personnages. Ils appartiennent à Kurumada._

_Merci à Vegeta-du-gemeaux, Murza et Eros1 pour leurs commentaires. _

_Tout d'abord en réponse à Eros1, je preférais garder les reflexions de Milo pour ce chapitre-ci, et peut-être creuser un peu plus du côté de Camus et Hyoga après._

_Pour Murza, j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances à manger du chocolat, merci. Quand aux autres et ce qui leur est arrivé, eh bien je ne vais pas spoiler et je vais juste dire que vous verez ça plus tard !_

_Bon, en même temps que ce chapitre, je reposte les deux premiers un peu mieux corrigés. On va juste dire que je n'ai pas de béta-lecteur(ice), et donc je corrige moi-même mes fautes et j'en remarque toujours de nouvelles quand je relis. Je sais aussi que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long, mais bon, je fais de gros paragraphes groupés alors... Enfin bref._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le rouge-gorge, sur sa branche, observait par la fenêtre l'homme couché dans le lit. De son arbre, il ne voyait pas le matèriel médical autour du jeune homme. Il ne voyait que cet homme aux cheveux bleus, allongé dans son lit. S'il s'était déplacé, il aurait vu les fils reliés à son bras, la pâleur de sa peau et la douleur qui ravageait ses traits délicats. Il aurait aussi vu les infirmiers et les medecins qui s'affairaient autour de lui il y a encore quelques jours. Le rouge-gorge s'envola, quittant sa branche, venant se poser sur le doigt tendu du jeune homme qui sourit faiblement avant de lever son doigt vers la fenêtre, aidant l'oiseau à rejoindre son nid. L'oiseau le savait. L'homme ne voyait rien. Il l'avait deviné à l'éclat vide de ses yeux et, visiblement, il avait raison. L'oiseau s'installa dans son nid et oublia l'homme.

Le sourire de Milo disparut quelques secondes après que l'oiseau se soit envolé. La douce chaleur qui s'était progressivement installée dans la pièce menaçait de disparaître au profit du vent sec et violent qu'il entendait souffler au dehors, et bientôt quelqu'un viendrait le deranger pour fermer la fenêtre. Il aurait tant voulu se lever lui-même, pouvoir effectuer les taches de la vie quotidienne sans être obligé de renoncer au peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait... Mais pour cela, il faudrait patienter "quelques temps", dixit le médecin qui s'occupait de lui et qui avait du lui repeter son nom un nombre incalculable de fois sans qu'il puisse s'en souvenir. Quelques temps... Cela le faisait bien rire. Certes, il n'était pas très instruit, mais il se doutait bien qu'avec les deux jambes broyées, il n'irait pas bien loin. Surtout qu'il ne voyait rien. Juste des bribes de lumière, quand il faisait plein jour. Mais son infirmité ne l'effrayait pas. Du moins, moins que le regard de Camus qu'il avait senti sur lui après son reveil. Oui. Le regard de Camus. La voix de Camus. L'odeur de Camus. Tout cela lui avait donné envie de rendre. Il n'était pas dégouté par son ancien frère d'arme, non. Milo avait peur qu'il pose encore une fois les yeux sur lui. Il était si misérable, si laid dans son lit d'hôpital, relié à des appareils électriques et refusant d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Milo cauchemardait souvent. Il revoyait toujours cette journée en acceléré, et quand il voulait modifier des choses qui s'étaient mals passées, il sentait son estomac se tordre en tout sens. Il tendit le bras vers la boite en plastique que Kristos avait laissé là, malgrès les reticences des médecins, et vomit le peu qu'il avait avalé aujourd'hui, accompagné d'eau. L'ancien chevalier avait souvent des accès de fièvres et des nausées, aussi avait-on décidé de le laisser régurgiter sans qu'à chaque fois une équipe entière se déplaçait jusque dans sa chambre, prète à parer toute éventualité. Une infirmière venait toute les deux heures vider la boîte et, d'après les comptes de Milo, elle serait là dans exactement 12 secondes. Le temps de fermer les yeux et de reguler sa respiration. . Neuf. Huit... Elle est en avance et bientôt il entend la porte s'ouvrir. ll sait qu'elle ne prendra même pas le soin de le saluer, de lui demander comment il va et qu'elle l'appellera Milian, car il ne lui avait pas demandé de l'appeller par son surnom. Cela aurait été inutile : elle l'aurait nommé comme il lui plaisait, peut importe ce qu'il disait. Dans un sens, elle lui fait penser au chevalier d'Andromède. Beaucoup trop émotive.

- Pourquoi sa seigneurie Milian n'appelle-t'il pas quelqu'un pour fermer la fenêtre ?  
- Désolé June, mais je viens de vomir et ça sentait un peu mauvais donc...  
- Mouais. Je ne crois pas trop à tes salades mais bon... Ah, oui ! Ton père est sur le parking.  
- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
- J'ai regardé par la fenêtre...

Milo baissa la tête. Même si la phrase que June venait de prononcer n'était pas une reproche, il la prennait tout comme. Il soupira, entendant June fermer la fenêtre puis quitter la pièce dans un silence d'excuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kristos entrait doucement dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, Milo.  
- Kristos ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, et toi ?  
- Je ne vois toujours pas correctement et je ne sens pas mes jambes mais sinon ça va très bien.

Kristos se mordilla la lèvre. Il aurait voulu que les prédictions des médecins se réalisent, mais en deux semaines, l'état de Milo n'avait pas changé d'un iota, mis à part ses yeux. Il voyait mieux, mais cela ne suffisait pas à vivre seul, sans aide.

- Les médecins ont fixés une date pour ma sortie ?  
- Oui. Normalement, tu devrais pouvoir emmenager avec moi dans deux jours.

Milo ferma les yeux. S'il allait chez Kristos, il ne pourrait pas echapper aux visites de Camus et Hyoga. Il avait réussi, pendant les deux semaines qui avaient suivit son reveil, à tenir les deux anciens chevaliers de glace loin de lui. Bon, d'accord, il avait supplié Kristos, et celui-ci n'avait d'ailleur toujours pas compris l'animosité de Milo envers son frère et son tuteur, mais ça avait marché et il avait été tranquille. Mais il ne pouvait interdire à Kristos d'avoir une vie sociale et de tenter de renouer avec son fils des liens qu'eux deux n'avaient jamais connu.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, je vois Camus et Hyoga demain et je dois ranger un peu.

Sans attendre la réponse de Milo, car il savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas vu que son fils se fermait comme une huitre à chaque évocation de Hyoga et Camus dans une conversation, il se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant Milo seul.

--

Camus et Kristos discutaient, assis sur le canapé, tandis que Hyoga lisait un livre en écoutant la conversation des deux adultes d'une oreille distraite.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Il est d'une humeur massacrante, interprète chaque phrase comme une insulte... et il ne veut pas vous voir !  
- Il ne veut pas nous voir ?  
- Il m'a demandé d'inventer des excuses pour que vous ne puissiez pas le voir. Je ne devais pas le repeter mais bon...

Kristos soupira, tandis que Camus l'observait d'un air étonné. Alors comme ça, Milo ne voulait pas le voir ? Il devait sûrement lui en vouloir pour leur avoir menti lors de la guerre sainte contre Hadès. Pourtant, en bon chevalier d'or qu'il était, il aurait du comprendre et leur pardonner, après le mur des lamentations. Peut-être était-il seulement amer, mécontent d'avoir été puni alors que les vrais criminels, et Camus l'avouait volontier, étaient le verseau, le capricorne et le gémeau, qui avaient par deux fois usé de l'attaque interdite. Camus ne savait pas, mais il ne pourrait s'empecher de questionner Milo sur son rejet quand il le reverrait. De plus, en voulant l'éviter, il faisait de la peine à Hyoga qui voulait voir son frère ainsi qu'à Kristos qui ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude.

- Quand vient-il ici ?  
- Demain, dans l'après-midi. J'espère qu'il sera de meilleure humeur.

Camus acquieça et lança un regard noir à Hyoga qui, étrangement, lisait la même page depuis tout à l'heure. Hyoga tira la langue taquinement, puis reprit sa lecture de _L'Empire des Anges._

--

Milian Nakagawa quittait l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Cette nouvelle réjouit la plupart des infirmiers et infirmères qui s'occupaient de lui, étant donné qu'il n'était pas très apprécié du fait de son caractère irrascible. Seule June était un peu attristée. Elle avait appris à apprecier le jeune homme, et le considérait presque comme un ami. Mais elle était contente pour lui. La jeune femme lança un regard à sa montre, qui lui revela qu'elle devait aller voir une dernière fois son patient favori. Patient qui lui rappellait vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

June était une jeune infirmière de 19 ans, selon ses papiers. En réalité, elle était la sainte de bronze du Caméléon, chevalier d'Athéna, dissimulant son visage sous un masque et âgée de 15 ans tout juste. Après la guerre contre Hadès, guerre à laquelle elle n'avait pas prit part, elle avait été propulsée du jour au lendemain au rang de dernier protectrice d'Athéna, avec les quatres bronzes légendaires restant. Il ne restait qu'eux, les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze ayant protégé Seika se trouvant à cette époque dans un profond coma. Elle connaissait donc le pourquoi du comment. Les chevaliers qui vivaient à cette époque là devaient tenir le secret, et ne rien reveler du sacrifice de Saori.

En effet, quelques temps après son retour des enfers, Athéna avait quitté le corp de Saori pour se retrouver sur l'Olympe. Làs-bas, elle avait supplié son père de la laisser faire revenir ses chevaliers auprès d'elle et d'interdire les guerres saintes durant les prochaines deux cent cinquantes années. Zeus avait accepté, à une seule condition. Athéna devait aussi ressuciter les guerriers de ses anciens ennemis, et donc utiliser beaucoup plus de sang de Saori, ce qui reviendrait à la tuer. Cette dernière accepta sans rechigner et bientôt, les morts retrouvèrent leur place et les dieux réinvestirent leurs royaumes pour deux cent cinquante années de paix. La réincarnation d'Athéna, Saori Kido, perdit la vie après avoir ressuciter tout ce monde et Athéna dut utiliser son vrai corps de Déesse afin que la jeune fille vive et continue d'être son receptacle. Utiliser son vrai corps sur terre était un vrai suplice pour Athéna, ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'elle vécu à nouveau en Saori Kido qui décréta que les chevaliers pouvaient vivre leur vies commes ils l'entendaient. Quelques uns restèrent auprès d'elle au sanctuaire et June quitta la Grèce pour s'installer en France, dont elle maitrisait parfaitement la langue. Grace aux relations de Saori, elle put avoir des papiers et des places dans des hôpitaux même sans diplome. Cela l'avait étonnée mais elle abandonna vite l'idée de chercher plus loin : Saori était une jeune fille qui obtenait ce qu'elle le voulait quand elle le voulait.

June ouvrit la porte. Milo la fixait, le sourire au lèvre.

- Alors, tu pars et tu ne me dis rien ? Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil. Je vais te donner la fessée.  
- J'ai très peur.

June leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de Milo et lui retira les cables qui le reliaient encore aux appareils électriques puis le porta et l'installa dans la baignoire de la chambre, unique privilège qu'il avait à avoir perdu ses jambes. Elle le lava puis lui enfilla les vêtements que son père avait apporté il y a deux jours et enfin l'installa dans un fauteil roulant. Pendant qu'il tentait maladroitement de se brosser les cheveux, June mettait les draps et la chemise usagés que Milo avait porté dans un sac plastique qu'elle mettrait à laver après le départ du jeune homme. Elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre et vit la voiture du père de Milo, qu'elle informa. Celui-ci la remercia puis soupira. Elle le comprenait, mais n'ajouta rien. Kristos entra et salua June, qu'il avait souvent vue s'occuper de son fils, et salua aussi ce dernier. Tout deux répondirent chaleureusement et Kristos suivit June en dehors de la pièce, observant avec attention le maniement du fauteuil roulant. Finalement, après quelques plaintes de Milo, June laissa Kristos aux commandes.

- Bon, Milian, soit sâge, n'embète pas les autres enfants et n'oublie pas de te brosser les dents et les cheveux !

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement, ne laissant pas le temps à Milo de lui répondre comme il se devait. Kristos poussa avec précotion le fauteuil jusqu'a l'ascenceur où ils entrèrent et descendirent jusqu'au rez de chaussée. Ils sortirent de l'établissement et Kristos expliqua à son fils qu'il feraient le trajet à pied, faute de transport vu que logiquement, il n'en avait pas besoin : il habitait dans un immeuble non loin de sa pharmacie (située près de l'hôpital dans un soucis stratégique) et juste en face d'un arret de bus. Après une dizaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Kristos qui laissa son fils diriger son fauteuil en le suivant jusque chez lui, vu qu'il cherchait ses clefs dans chacunes de ses nombreuses poches. Ayant trouvé, il ouvrit la porte et présenta son chez lui à son fils puis l'installa dans son propre lit, affirmant qu'il devait être fatigué. Milo nia, mais dès qu'il fut installé dans le lit que Kristos lui pretait, il s'endormit.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Encore une fois, n'hesitez pas à me donner vos impressions !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclamer : L'histoire de Saint Seiya ne m'appartient pas, idem pour les personnages. Ils appartiennent à Kurumada._

_Me voilà de retour après une longue absence ! Je suis à présent en vacances, et je recommence doucement à écrire. Pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire, je suis désolée de cette attente, mais voilà la suite !_

* * *

De violents cauchemars assaillirent Milo ce soir là. Dans tous, il voyait ses deux amis puis sa vision s'affaiblissait et il ne les distinguait plus. Mais avant qu'il puisse s'interroger, il se réveilla brusquement et attrapa la chose qui secouait son épaule, serrant du plus fort qu'il pouvait. Il entendit quelqu'un qui gémissait de douleur et lui demandait d'arrêter ça, et il reconnut son père qu'il relâcha aussitôt en marmonnant des excuses. Milo ouvrit les yeux, pour se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien. Il ne voyait absolument rien.

- Pourquoi as-tu laissé la lumière éteinte ? Ca serait plus pratique pour voir, non ?

Kristos ne répondit pas, mais Milo sentait qu'il hésitait.

- Pourquoi hésites-tu à me répondre ?

- C'est que… Il est midi, les rideaux sont ouverts et il fait un temps splendide…

Cette phrase figea Milo. Mais alors, s'il ne voyait rien…

- Je vais appeler l'hôpital, je crois.

- D'accord…

Kristos sortit de la pièce et après une dizaine de minutes, il revint, habilla son fils et le mit sur son fauteuil, tout ça sans dire un mot. Milo sentit qu'on le déplaçait, mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Après une vingtaine de minutes, l'odeur caractéristique de l'hôpital s'insinua dans ses narines, lui donnant la nausée. Bientôt, une voix connue le fit sourire : June s'inquiétait de le voir ici. Après une brève explication de Kristos, elle les emmena dans une pièce où un homme demanda à Kristos pourquoi il avait appelé l'hôpital si précipitamment. Son père expliqua que Milo ne voyait absolument rien. Le docteur l'examina longuement puis il soupira et se tourna vers Kristos.

- C'est notre faute… Milian, nous sommes désolés, mais tu es atteint d'une Uvéite antérieure qui à été mal diagnostiquée et elle a dégénérée et à attaqué votre nerf optique. Vous êtes déjà presque aveugle.

Milo ne répondit pas. Lui, aveugle ? C'était impossible, voyons. Ce médecin devait être fou. Kristos serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer, et remercia le médecin puis sortit avec Milo de cet hôpital de malheur. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et dès qu'il fut redéposé dans son lit, Milo s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, les poings serrés de colère et des larmes coulant encore le long de ses joues. Cette nuit là, il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Kristos s'assit sur son canapé, poussant un long soupir. Les catastrophes semblaient s'enchainer pour son fils… Il avait été poussé sur les rails d'un métro et ses jambes avaient été broyées tandis que sa tête avait reçu un choc important qui avait provoqué une hémorragie interne. Pendant l'opération, il y avait eu des complications qui avaient entrainé cette uvéite et il était resté dans le coma jusqu'il y a peu. Les dieux semblaient lui en vouloir.

Il regarda l'heure. 18 heures. Il était encore temps de téléphoner à Hyoga et Camus pour avoir un peu de réconfort…

Hyoga décrocha le téléphone, en se demandant si c'était encore des gens qui l'appelaient pour savoir si il était intéressé par des aspirateurs ou du chauffage. Il reconnut le numéro qui s'affichait et sourit. Peut-être de bonnes nouvelles ! Camus qui sortait de la salle de bain s'étonnait de voir Hyoga avec un pareil sourire mais il comprit pourquoi après avoir écouté la conversation quelques instants, Hyoga ayant mit le haut-parleur pour qu'il puisse entendre.

- Bonjour Kristos ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ça va, mais Milo pas vraiment…

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Ce matin il s'est réveillé et il n'y voyait rien, j'ai donc appelé l'hôpital et nous sommes allez voir un médecin qui l'a examiné et…

- Et ?

- Milo… il va devenir aveugle…

Hyoga ne répondit pas tout de suite. Milo, aveugle ? Ca semblait si peu possible… Il jeta un regard à Camus qui s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés. La voix au bout de fil le ramena à sa conversation.

- Hyoga ?

- Oui, excuse-moi… Mais ça me fait un choc…

- A moi aussi… Et lui, je pense qu'il à l'impression de cauchemarder… il est en colère contre moi, contre les médecins, contre lui-même… Avant il n'avait pas un caractère facile, mais maintenant… Bon, il se réveille, je reviens dans deux secondes…

En bruit de fond, Hyoga et Camus entendaient Milo dire faiblement à son père de le laisser déprimer tranquillement, et se faire bien vite réprimander par son père qui lui disait qu'il n'avait rien mangé ce matin. Un bruit métallique puis ils reconnurent le bruit de la mastication et Kristos revint vers le téléphone.

- Je m'excuse, mais bon, je n'allais pas le laisser mourir de faim…

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Hyoga distingua une voix étouffée qui disait qu'elle aurait préféré ça plutôt que vivre comme un infirme. Il devinait le regard noir de Kristos qui n'avait pas du apprécier la phrase.

- Bon, Hyoga, je vais te laisser, à demain !

- D'accord. A demain Kristos.

Hyoga restait un peu sonné par la nouvelle mais il reposa le combiné et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain à fin de prendre une douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

--

Non loin de là, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds promenait dans la rue, avec l'air paisible comme à son habitude. Il se dirigea vers un parc où il avait l'habitude d'aller et s'assit sur le banc sur lequel il avait l'habitude de s'assoir. Comme tous les jours, des grands-mères, des familles, des gens promenant leur chien, des joggers se succédèrent devant ses yeux, sans retenir son attention. Il dirigea son regard vers un groupe de jeunes gens qui semblaient entourer quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Après quelques minutes, ils partirent en courant, laissant derrière eux une forme allongée au sol, inanimée. L'un des jeunes se retourna vers sa victime, vint cracher sur elle et déclara d'un ton haineux : Ca t'apprendra à venir mendier près de notre école, sale clochard .

Après son départ, le jeune homme s'approcha de la personne allongée au sol et la tourna de façon à voir son visage. Il était maigre et pâle, la figure sale et ses vêtements étaient abimés. Ses cheveux avaient du être d'un châtain lumineux mais ils étaient ternes et emmêlés. Ses yeux bruns étaient ouverts mais ils ne regardaient pas vers la direction du jeune homme qui le détaillait. Ce dernier l'observa encore un peu puis l'évidence le frappa. Cette personne était… Aiolia du Lion ? Il secoua la tête. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le reconnaître ? Ils étaient pourtant voisins auparavant et s'entendaient relativement bien… Il le souleva et l'aida à marcher mais Aiolia s'arrêta après quelques mètres.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous voulez-aussi me tabasser ?

- Mais non enfin. C'est moi, Shaka.

L'échange avait eu lieu en grec et Shaka devina que son interlocuteur ne parlait pas français. Aiolia ne dit rien et se laissa emmener. Shaka n'habitant pas très loin, il l'emmena jusque chez lui et arrivé là-bas lui demanda de prendre une douche. Il lui déposa des vêtements et le laissa se débrouiller. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il sortit, l'air à peu près correct, baillant un peu dans les vêtements de Shaka qui auparavant était pourtant plus frêle que lui. Ce dernier l'invita à s'assoir en face de lui et attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi le grand et fier chevalier du Lion se retrouve à la rue… Ca n'est pas vraiment intéressant mais je vais tout de même te raconter. Un jour, je me suis réveillé dans un parc. J'étais avec Mû et Milo, tout allait bien, nous vivions dans cette ville, et Mû travaillait pour gagner de l'argent afin de payer le loyer de l'appartement dans lequel nous vivions. Mais Mû fut le premier à disparaitre. Un jour, il était avec moi dehors, nous nous promenions. A un passage clouté, on s'est fait renverser par une voiture, ce qui m'a valut une vilaine cicatrice. Les passants ont appelé les secours et nous n'avons jamais pu nous voir pendant notre séjour à l'hôpital. Comme je ne parlais pas la même langue, je n'ai pas insisté et jamais je ne l'ai revu. Quand je suis rentré à l'appartement, le nouveau locataire m'a jeté à la porte et j'ai donc erré dans la rue et voilà… Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus mais je donnerais tout pour les retrouver…

Shaka l'avait écouté en silence, et à présent il observait son interlocuteur. Il était vraiment maigre. L'indien se leva, se dirigea vers sa cuisine et prit une boite de gâteaux qu'il donna à Aiolia qui le remercia et mangea de bon cœur.

- Tu sais Aiolia, tu n'as qu'a rester ici… Je n'ai pas le cœur de laisser un ancien frère d'arme dehors alors que j'ai bien la place pour deux ici… Tu prendras mon canapé-lit, ce n'est pas le grand confort mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer…

- Je te remercie, Shaka, ça m'ira très bien. C'est mieux qu'un banc de toute manière.

Le grec avait laissé échapper un petit rire crispé mais Shaka ne releva pas. Il se leva, déplia le canapé lit et prépara le lit et apporta des vêtements de nuit pour son futur colocataire qui le remercia. Puis il souhaita bonne nuit à Aiolia et partit se coucher.

Aiolia éteint la lumière, mit ses ordures à la poubelle puis il se changea et s'allongea dans le lit qui lui paraissait si accueillant après les endroits ou il avait du dormir. Il s'enroula dans les draps propres et s'endormi profondément en quelques minutes.

Shaka n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait soif. Il enfila un peignoir et sortit de sa chambre et passa devant un Aiolia endormit profondément et se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but tout en observant le grec qui avait repoussé la couverture mais qui avait à présent la chair de poule. Shaka sourit et remonta la couverture d'un geste très maternel puis retourna se coucher et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai bouclé ce chapitre. Il est court, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'inspiration, désolée…  
Bon, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé Aiolia, il ne reste plus que Mû...  
Allez, au prochain chapitre._

_Quelqu'un._


End file.
